


Her Gift

by Tiffany



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Birthday, Birthday Smut, Breast Fucking, F/M, Ficlet, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 15:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16043576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiffany/pseuds/Tiffany
Summary: In which Hermione gets exactly what she wants for her birthday.





	Her Gift

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Hermione Birthday Drabble Challenge at Harmony & Co (+18)

* * *

_September 19, 2002_

“I still can’t believe that you just lied to your parents,” Harry began as he pulled off his robe.

“It wasn’t exactly a lie, I mean I am kind of sick,” Hermione response as she took off her shoes.

“You even called out of work,” he exclaimed pulling off his shirt and unbelting his pants.

“Shut up, you are not at work either,” she replied as she stopped to watch him take off the last of his clothing.

“I pretended to get sick at work so that I could ‘go home’ at least,” he said running his hand through his messy black hair as she rolled her eyes.

“Since I’m sick and it’s my birthday you should undress me,” she pouted as she laved him in.

She was still wearing the clothes she had been planning to visit her parents in before she called and canceled on them, as he stalked towards her as she sat on the bed. As he got closer his cock was right at eye level and that suited her just fine. As he went to unbutton her shirt she slapped his hands away and grabbed his ass and pulled him closer, and she then she wraps her hand around his shaft stroking him as he moans her name. After kissing the tip she took him in careful to keep her teeth out of the way. As she bobbed up and down his got caught up in her hair they always did, while she pulled and used his ass to force his head as far as he would go. Letting go of them she ran her tongue down his length, and then again encircled him sucking off his precum. It only makes her work hard as she listened to him groan and hiss. When he told her he was going to cum she swirled him one last and gripped his cock point it at her shirt.

“I guess you're going to have to take this off me now,” she played. 

She didn’t have to tell him twice, because this time he wasn’t going for the buttons, he ripped it off her throwing it across the room. After laying back on the bed he easily pulled off her skirt and knickers. She pushed herself to head of the mattress, the propped herself up with her arms behind her and arching her back. The dark head man climbed in after her and forcefully pushing her legs open, and kneeling over her Harry grabbed her hair again and pulled so that he would have a better access to her neck. Starting under her neck he alternated between kissing, licking and biting until he reached her breast. 

It always amused her how Harry got so hard over her breast, he really was a tit man, it was always cute how he almost got embarrassed over. Luck for him, she was very developed in that area and she wanted him all over them. 

As he let go of her hair she lowered herself to laying on the bed before grabbing his hands and placing them where they both wanted them to be. Sometimes he just needed some encouragement, and she loved to motivate. The look in his eyes as she started to whimpered, she knew he yearned for that. Cupping her and lifting her breasts is when the most involuntary sounds started to come from her. Arching her back she pushed herself into him more and he got a hold of her nipples as he pulled and pinched at them sending a surge through her as she felt drunk and need more. Grabbing Harry’s hair she as he works and teased her tits she forced to her biting his bottom lip. After letting go of his hair she ran her nails down back before he kissing the cave between boobs as he twisted her nipples and she screamed in intoxication. That only seemed to prompt him to keep going as laid on top with her wrapping her legs around him.

After she sighed he lavished her nipples as she sucked and licked them, and giving both sides equal amounts of attention. The more sound she made the more he did to devoured her as he grazed her with his teeth before using them to tug on them. This compelled her to tightened her legs around him where she knew he could feel how wet her sex was and he responded appropriately.

Finishing up he pulled her up as she loosened her legs grip on him and he kissed her and licked down the middle of her breast, making sure there was enough lubricate for the next part. She pulled him down for another kiss before he positioned himself between her boobs as she pushed them together. He eased into the rhythm before he pulsed into a much quicker pace. When he cock hit the top of her tits every time she felt ravished, she loved how he felt between her breast. Since he had already ejaculated it didn’t take him long to get there again.

“I’m coming,” he hissed.

She let go and carefully handled him as he clutched the headboard. When he released she had him in her mouth receiving everything he gave, using her tongue if she had to. After which he lowered himself to her level putting his weight on her as he cupped her face and seized her lips circling his tongue with hers. Her body throbbed with pleasure as she writhed under him, placing her hands down his chest.

“This was perfect love,” she murmured.

“We are not done yet, it’s your birthday Queen and her gift isn’t over yet,” he roared.

Pushing her legs over his shoulders as he plunged into her. This was the best birthday Hermione had ever had and she didn’t even have to leave the house. Harry’s gift to her was one to be remembered.


End file.
